


The News

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, feel good, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a talk with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The News

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small oneshot where Alec had a talk with Daisy about Rose :) Feel good fun! I also apologize for any Americanism, I went unbeta'd for this since it was just some spontaneous fun.
> 
> Don't own anything but the plot!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I JOINED TUMBLR! YAY!
> 
> My tumblr url is faithosaurus-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> You can come send me prompts or just enjoy the posts!

** “Hey there, darlin’.” Alec wrapped his daughter in a hug. He was overjoyed when Tessa had called the week before to tell him that Daisy wanted to see him. He was sure part of it was due to the fact that he lived in London, but he wasn’t about to count his losses. He pulled back from Daisy and looked her over, hands placed on both of her elbows. “You look lovely. You’re growing so fast!” **

**   
Daisy rolled her eyes and pulled away. “ _Dad_.” **

**   
Alec held his hands up in defense. “Give your dad a break, yeah? I haven’t seen you in a while. Not since I came up to visit.” **

**   
“When you only came up for Sandbrook.” **

**   
He gave Daisy a look. “Now you know that’s not true. I missed you, I wanted to see you.” He nodded toward the cab stationed on the corner. “Let’s get you settled into my flat.” **

**   
oOo **

**   
As Alec sat with his daughter at his small kitchen table eating takeaway, he knew he had to broach a very important subject, especially if she were to come visit him more often. It honestly terrified him of what her reaction would be, but she also had to get used to Dave. He and Tessa had married the past summer, so Daisy had to know there was no chance her parents would reunite. **

**   
Besides, Rose was absolutely lovely in every way. He knew the girls would get along. It also didn’t hurt that she was rather well-known, being the Vitex heiress. He didn’t care about it, only cared about her, but if it could earn her points with Daisy he wasn’t going to complain. It could be needed since her being rather younger than him could be a double-edged sword. Rose had made him watch Legally Blonde and he didn’t really fancy either of them being left with a bullet wound. **

**   
Not that his lovely daughter would ever do something like that. Not his angel. Still, it wouldn’t stop angry thoughts being thought of about Rose. The fact that he had no idea how she’d react worried him more than anything. **

**   
“Dad, you all right?” **

**   
Alec looked up at Daisy, suddenly realizing that he had been staring out in space for the past five minutes. He blinked away the last of his thoughts and turned his full attention on her. “Love, there’s something we need to talk about.” **

**   
She raised an eyebrow, expression slightly wary. **

**   
He forced a small smile onto his face. “It’s nothing bad, promise. At least, I don’t think so.” He took a deep breath and cast his eyes down her plate. “I’ve been sort of…seeing someone. Well, not ‘sort of’. I am seeing someone.” When Daisy didn’t respond, he looked up. Her face was blank, waiting for him to continue. He prided himself on being able to read people, so her expression was rather unnerving. “You, ah, you might’ve heard of her.” **

**   
At that, her eyebrows raised. “Ellie? But you’re in London-” **

**   
Alec’s eyes widened and he held up a hand while shaking his head. “No no no, not Ellie. We’re just friends.” **

**   
“You said I’d know her,” Daisy murmured with a shrug, eyes cast off to the side. **

**   
“You don’t know her, you’ve heard of her.” He cleared his throat and then took a deep breath. “Her name is Rose. Rose…Tyler.” **

**   
Daisy’s fork clinked noisily against the plate. “Vitex heiress Rose Tyler? Dad! She’s like 20!” **

**   
“She’s 30, Daisy. Give me a little more credit than that.” **

**   
“But you’re like…almost 50.” **

**   
“Oi! I’m 45, thank you very much.” He sighed and ran a hand down his face. “I know she’s younger than me, but she’s wonderful. You’ll love her. I love her.” **

**   
Daisy bit her lip as she stared at him in contemplation. “She does have really good style. Then again, someone probably picks out her clothes…” **

**   
“She’s not like that. She doesn’t exploit her wealth.” He stood and walked over to her, then crouched down next to her chair. “She’s truly a lovely person, Daisy. And when you’re ready - maybe not on this trip, but sometime in the future - I’d really like for you to meet her. But only when you’re comfortable.” **

**   
She watched him carefully. “You’re happy?” **

**   
He smiled widely, eyes sparkling. “Yes.” **

**   
After a moment she smiled back. “Then I’m happy for you, dad.” She let herself fall forward to hug him. Her voice was muffled by his suit jacket when she next spoke, “But don’t expect mum not to comment on her age. Seriously.” **

**   
He chuckled and held her tightly. “Don’t I know it.” **


End file.
